An Improbable Day
by Rowena Prince
Summary: When Wally faces loosing someone very important to him, will he be able to pull off the improbable? Especially when it means he has to be faster than Flash himself?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author:** This idea came to my head when I was reading up on the histories of Wally. This uses several established ideas from several DC universes.

**Summary:** When Wally faces loosing someone very important to him, will he be able to pull off the improbable? Especially when it means he has to be faster than Flash himself?

**Warning: **There is a little angst.

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Wally knew it was going to be a great day. The smell of fresh waffles, cocoa, and donuts permeates the air.

Today is his Aunt's birthday, and he gets to spend the entire day with her. For the last few years, Wally and Iris Allen nee West have spent her birthday together.

The other Young Justice members assume that he got his taste in pastries from his Uncle Barry, well they were wrong. After quickly getting dressed and cleaning up (not necessarily in that order) he rushes into the dining room/kitchen.

As soon as he sees her, Iris gives him an excited but loving smile.

"Are you ready for today?" Iris asks her nephew as she puts the syrup on the table.

Barry had left an hour ago after giving her a diamond necklace for her birthday.

"Definitely, we eat then go to the strip mall, then lunch, then we watch a production of CATS at the theater. Then we go to a few museums before going to dinner. After that is all done, we come home and have your cake with Uncle Barry. Nice necklace by the way," Wally answers excitedly.

The only reason Iris could keep up with him is years of practice with Barry.

Wally waits for her to sit down before taking a seat as well. The food is divine, having been cooked from scratch by Iris.

While Wally eats quickly, Iris eats at a normal pace. Both savor the food in their own way.

After breakfast, Wally cleans up for his Aunt; after all, it only takes him a few seconds and gives them more time to hang out.

"Let me get my pur..." Iris starts to say, but laughs when she realizes Wally is holding her purse out to her.

Once she has her purse, the two red heads leave the house and lock up. After getting into the car, they head further into the city. Wally talks animatedly while they drive, until Iris parks the car on the side of main street.

"Alright! Lets go have fun!" the young red head shouts animatedly.

Iris laughs and pulls her nephew in for a brief hug,"We will have lots of fun Wally."

After walking for a little bit , they stop outside a clothing store in the strip-mall. In the window, a mannequin wears a beautiful yellow dress. Both Wally and Iris are positive that Iris will look amazing in it.

Wally's breath catches in shock as he hears a gun go off. He finds that in that moment, as Wally West, instead of Kid Flash, that he can't move fast enough.

He can finally move when he hears his Aunt's breath hitch in pain and he manages to catch her as she falls. A bullet entered her back and came out through her chest.

"NOO!" Wally screams while laying her down and applying pressure to the wound.

His Aunt Iris' eyes are already closing the bullet having torn through her heart. Wally knows that if he can stop the bleeding she has at maximum eight minutes to live. Tears pour from his eyes as he desperately pleads for his Aunt not to die and for the ambulance to just get there already.

His grief and desperation are so great, that he doesn't notice an aura form around him and then encompass his Aunt. He doesn't notice that the wound under his hands is closing and that the heart is beginning to beat. He also doesn't notice how his entire being is vibrating.

When Iris' eyes open Wally feels relief and happiness before feeling drained and passing out.

**~*~ 4 hrs later ~*~**

Barry and Iris Allen sit in chairs next to their nephew's bedside. Barry, as Flash, had gotten to the scene the moment Wally passed out and was able to get both him and Iris home before the ambulance had showed up.

A groan passes Wally's lips as he regains consciousness.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally shouts as he bolts up in bed as the memory of her dieing fills his mind.

Suddenly two sets of arms are wrapped around him lovingly and protectively.

"I'm right here Wally. Thanks to you I lived," Iris reassures Wally before lightly kissing his forehead.

Wally lets himself cry with relief for a few moments before he pulls himself together and relaxes against his Aunt.

"How?" the teenager asks with a quite tone.

Barry ruffles Wally's hair and laughs, "It appears that you taped into the speed force. Not only did you heal your Aunt, but you made her like us. You are cuddling the newest speedster. Say hello to Impulse."

Wally quickly sits up, mouth agape in astonishment.

"What!"

"Now when you break the rules, I can catch you," Iris jokes before demonstrating her new found super speed by dashing out of the room.

"Wow, speed really is in the family," is all Wally can say before he grins and races after his Aunt.

* * *

**Author: **In the Flash comic books Wally can do most of these things but usually only in a temporary compacity. I know that Impulse I was Bart Allen and the Impulse II was Wally's daughter, but for the purpose of this story it is Iris Allen, besides this is Universe 16 and none of those things have happened in this universe.


End file.
